


Chocolate Party at the Park

by TrapinchHoodie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, M/M, Surprises, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrapinchHoodie/pseuds/TrapinchHoodie
Summary: When Ash had woken up for the day, the first thing he noticed was that Gou was nowhere to be found. Usually, the two of them woke up at around the same time, but the bunk above the young trainer was empty.
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 40





	Chocolate Party at the Park

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't not do something for these two idiots today so I wrote this in like an hour lol

When Ash had woken up for the day, the first thing he noticed was that Gou was nowhere to be found. Usually, the two of them woke up at around the same time, but the bunk above the young trainer was empty.

He figured that Gou must've gotten a head start of breakfast. Ash quickly got changed, woke up his still very sleepy Pikachu, and headed to the kitchen.

When he walked in, the only ones in there were Koharu and her recently caught Eevee. Confused, he sat down across the table from the two girls and began grabbing some breakfast from what was offered.

"Have you seen Gou yet today?" He asked as he started shoveling food into his mouth. Koharu sighed at the sight displayed right in front of her. She's definitely warmed up to Ash ever since he began as a Research Fellow, but somethings she was still getting used to. "Nope. I thought you two were always together."

Ash looked down at his half eaten breakfast. "We usually are, but I haven't seen any signs of him today. Maybe he had something to do?" The trainer wondered to himself as he kept eating. Koharu smiled at the boy. "You'll see him today, don't worry!"

At the same time, Pikachu and Eevee were sharing a bowl of Pokemon Food mixed with berries as their trainers talked about Gou's whereabouts. As the two ate, Eevee looked up and noticed a small, blue lizard standing in the door frame. "Vee?" She mumbled. Pikachu turned around to see what the other Pokemon was staring at. "Pika Pika?" He said as the creature took notice. "Messo!" It cried out as it ran back to where it came from.

Pikachu and Eevee both jumped away from their shared breakfast as they began to follow it. "Where are you two going?" Koharu asked curiously when she saw the two wandering off. However, both Pokemon were already out of the room before they could give an answer. "I'll follow them." Ash said as he stood up from his seat. "You can finish eating." With that, he was off to see what was intriguing Pikachu and Eevee.

\----------------

"Messo Mes!" Sobble called out as it ran back into Sakuragi Park. The small Pokemon found it's trainer while he was starting to put the finishing touches on what he was working on.

"How'd it go Sobble?" Gou asked as he crouched down to closer meet his Pokemon's height. "Did anyone see you?" Sobble's eyes began to water slightly. "Mes..."

As that was happening, the doors to the park opened. Gou shot up from where he was crouching to see who it was. His secret surprise wasn't ready yet!

"Pikachu! Pika!" The yellow rodent Pokemon called out as he had found who his trainer was looking for. "Vee Vee!" Eevee chimed in too as she ran in along side Pikachu.

Gou let out a sigh of relief as the doors closed. "Ok good, it's just you two." He smiled as the two Pokemon ran up to him. "Don't tell Ash about this yet, it's not done!"

Gou gestured to the set up behind him so the duo could know what he was talking about. Red, pink, and white streamers were wrapped up around the trees. Garlands designed with heart shaped pecha berries and different types of PokeBalls where tied between the branches. Below the trees were displays of flowers that his Pokemon had set up. There was also piles of assorted berries that were also courtesy of his many Pokemon.

Pikachu and Eevee's eyes sparkled at what they were seeing. "Wanna help out?" Gou asked. The two Pokemon nodded as Gou handed them both the last of the streamers.

The doors of the park opened once again. This time accompanied by heavier footsteps. "Gou! I found you!" Ash called out. Gou froze in place. Sure the set up looked finish, but he still wanted some more time to make it look even better!

"A-Ash! How did you find me?!" Gou yelled out as the other research fellow ran up to him. "Pikachu and Eevee both ran off towards something while we were eating and..." Ash's words trailed off as he took notice at the sight behind Gou. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Well uhh..." Gou took a deep breath. "Today's Valentine's Day, so I wanted to have a party with everyone to celebrate. I wanted it to be a surprise so I didn't tell you about it, sorry." He voice went quiet towards the end of that. "Wow!" Similar to Pikachu's beforehand, Ash's eyes were also sparkling as he took a look around. "This is amazing, Gou!" He cheered.

Gou blushed at Ash's praise. "Thank you!" He replied shyly. "We should go get Koharu! She should be done with breakfast by now." Before Ash could run off again, Gou grabbed the more experienced trainer by the back of his jacket. "Before that..." His face was a bright shade of red.

Ash's head tilted as he looked at Gou. "What's up?" He asked. Gou reached into his pocket to take out a small box that was decorated to look just like a love ball. "Happy Valentine's Day Ash." Gou gently smiled as he handed him the box.

Ash took the box as a warm smile formed on his face. "Thank you Gou!" Ash carefully opened up the box and took out one of the chocolates. "Open up!"

Gou's blush began to spread up to his ears. "Huh?" He squeaked. "This one is for you!" Ash responded to the sound. After staring at the other trainer for a couple seconds, Gou did as he was asked and opened his mouth. Ash gently plopped the chocolate in with a grin on his face. "How is it?"

"It's delicious!" Gou said after swallowing the piece he was given. "Really?" Ash took out another piece and ate it himself. "You're right! Thank you again, Gou!"

As the two research fellows kept feeding chocolates to each other, Koharu walked into the park. She smiled to herself. "Yep, they're always together." She giggled before the boys even noticed her. After a few moments of watching, she ran up to them.

Ash and Gou smiled as Koharu approached. Ash pumped his fist into the air. "We're all here now so let's start this party!" Gou chuckled at his valentine. "That's my line!" "Whoever's line it is, let's just begin the party!" Koharu teased.


End file.
